In Love With a Jerk
by only16andloney
Summary: ONESHOT He pulled back and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. With a soft smile, he said, “Goodbye Ichigo.” Then he turned and walked away, towards his house.


**AN:** I thought it was pretty good, but we'll see.

**In Love With a Jerk**

* * *

Brown eyes were wide in shock as she stared at him.

After Deep Blue's defeat, which was a little less than a month ago, they started dating. The two of them were the perfect couple, well, at least that's what her friends told her. They never fought, and he was always the sweetest boyfriend there could possibly be. Not to mention he was perfect in every way; his hair, his smile, his laugh, his hands, his eyes, hell, even his nose was cute!

So she should close her mouth and say yes, right?

It seemed like the right thing to do, so why was she hesitating? Was it because she would be leaving all her friends behind? Or that she would be losing her childhood memories? Or that they've only been dating for a month? Or was it something completely different?

'_I should say yes..say yes…say yes dammit!'_ Ichigo thought as Masaya stared at her with hopeful eyes.

"Um…Ichigo..are you ok? You seem like you're on another planet," Masaya said with a small chuckle.

Snapping out of it, Ichigo closed her mouth and tried to think of something to say. But what _can_ a girl say to something like this? Masaya just asked her to come live with him, in _London!_ **LONDON!!**

"Ah…Aoyama-kun..I..I…I don't know what to say," she said in a timid voice.

Crap! Now he's going to know that I don't want to go with him!! What do I do?!

'_Wait….now he's going to know _I don't want to go with him_? Do…do I really…?' _Her eyes widen; she really _didn't _want to go with him…...but…why not?

Well, the fact that they're in love should be….

In love? Thinking back on their last month together, Ichigo could only describe them as…friends hanging out. Weren't those supposed to be _romantic dates_? So, she didn't want to go to London with him, and now…their dates were just friends..._hanging out_?

'_Did I miss something?' _she thought with pursed lips and confused eyes.

Yes, yes..she _did_ miss something. A big something. Eyes widening again, Ichigo thought, _'I don't love him?!' _

Waiting for the tears to come and sadness to consume her, she found nothing. She didn't feel any sadness, at all…still confused, she thought, _'So.. I don't love Aoyama-kun and I definitely don't want to go to London with him….and I'm ok with that…hm..'_

Well, okay then….but…

'_How in the world do I tell Aoyama-kun that?' _Ichigo though as she looked up at him.

Staring at the ground and playing with her fingers, she started, "Aoyama-kun…I..I don't know how..to…to tell you..but…but.." Looking up with tears in her eyes, she saw a sad face…with something else..?

With a gentle smile, Masaya brushed her tears away and said, "Ichigo, it's alright. I understand. I kind of knew you were going to say no too."

Confused, she asked, "You..did..? But….how.."

He laughed, then smile. "It wasn't that hard. I can see the way you look at him whenever you're together. At first, I thought it was just a close friendship, but then I started paying more attention and realized…that it wasn't _just_ friendship. It was a lot more…and it didn't really look like I could do anything about it."

Now she was really confused. With her head cocked to the side and scrunched eyebrows, she asked, "Aoyama-kun, I don't understand. What are you talking about? Who do I look at?"

With a surprised look on his face, he stated, "You don't know?" He laughed, again. "That's just like you Ichigo, not to notice something like this."

"What…what don't I..?"

Masaya looked amused enough to last him another month. With twinkling eyes, he asked, "Ichigo, do you love me?"

Eyes widening, she panic and stuttered, "I..I..Aoyama-kun..I.." With her head to ground again, she quietly started, "Aoyama-kun…I…I..I'm sorry, but..I …I don't lo…love you." During her announcement, her head started upwards and now she was staring into a pair of perfect eyes.

He was laughing again. What was so funny? She just told him she _didn't_ love him! Shouldn't he be..a little more sad?

Noticing her train of thought, he clarified, "Ichigo, I know you don't love me. You don't love _me_, but I do know you love _him_."

Slightly relieved, she questioned, "Aoyama-kun, who...who do I love?"

"Ichigo, I'll give you a hint," he turned his head to the sky. "He has blonde hair and blue eyes and he's been with you every step of the way into your Mew adventure."

Seeing that she was trying to figure it out, he pulled her into a hug. With a slight muffled voice, he said, "Ichigo, I'm sorry you wouldn't be coming with me to London, but try not to feel sad, okay?"

With her head against his chest, she nodded, then pulled away a little to look at his face. "Will you ever visit?"

Looking down at her, he answered with a thoughtful look of his face. "I'm not sure, but if I ever get the chance, I'll come visit." She smile a little at that. Smiling he said, "Well Ichigo, I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

Pulling out of the hug, she asked "Goodbye?" Suspicious, she asked, "Aoyama-kun, when…when are you leaving?"

He looked sad and apologetic..? "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Ichigo, but my plane leaves tomorrow morning at 2:30. This will be the only chance I'll get to say goodbye to you. I already told everyone else at the café yesterday."

Her eyes were tearing up again. "Wow..this..this really is goodbye." With that, she pulled him into a tight hug.

Chuckling, he hugged her back. "Think about the hint I gave you, ok? And tell him before it's too late."

He pulled back and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. With a soft smile, he said, "Goodbye Ichigo." Then he turned and walked away, towards his house.

Staring at his retreating figure, Ichigo whispered, "Goodbye Aoyama-kun. I hope I'll see you again." With that, she thought back to what he said. Blonde hair...blue eyes…always been there for her..?

It hit her like a cold bucket of water. _'I'm _in love_ with that jerk and I didn't even know it?!' _She was mad at herself, but the other thing Masaya said rang like a warning bell. _'Tell him..tell him before it's too late.'_

With bright eyes and a big smile on her face, she started running, in the direction of a certain café. She had to tell a special someone just how much she liked him. Looking down at her cell phone, her smile got even bigger.

For once in her life, she was going to be early for work!

* * *

**AN:** This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew story. I know there's probably still some spelling and grammar errors I didn't catch, but bare with me.

**Reviews are always welcome!** I want to know what readers out there think and of improvements and futher suggestions.


End file.
